1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adapter by which a conventional paint marking stick which carries a can of spray paint is detachably connected to a conventional digital counter having one or more wheels associated therewith. By virtue of the foregoing, a workman in the field need only use a single hand to push the paint marking stick over a surface area in need of repair so that the dimensions of the surface area can be recorded by the digital counter and the outline of the surface area marked with paint from the can of spray paint.
2. Background Art
Due to aging, wear, the weather, etc., asphalt and concrete road surfaces frequently require repair to remain in continued service for foot and automotive traffic. In order to identify the surface area to be subsequently repaired, a workman is sent into the field to measure and mark those areas to be subsequently repaired and restored. In this regard, the workman typically measures the size of the surface area in need of repair. To accomplish the foregoing, a digital counter having one or more wheels is rolled around the area so that the dimensions of the area may be noted and recorded. Next, the workman typically marks the surface area to be repaired by moving a paint marking stick around the periphery of the area. The paint marking stick carries a can of spray paint and means to activate the spray tip thereof so that the area can be outlined to enable subsequent repair.
It is inconvenient for the workman to have to use separate tools by which to move a digital counter and a can of spray paint around the work area to be measured and marked for repair. Moreover, in cases where there are many small surface areas to be first measured and then marked with paint during separate operations, the workman's job is often both tedious and time consuming. Likewise, the workman's hands are fully occupied with the separate tools necessary to complete the measuring and marking operations as well as any clipboard or notepad on which to record information concerning the areas to be repaired.
Accordingly, what would be desirable is a means by which the number of tools carried by the workman in the field to complete the measuring and marking operations can be conveniently reduced so as to make his job less tedious and more efficient.